Sobrevivientes del Clan Uchiha
by Faireyx
Summary: La noche que exterminaron a todos los del clan Uchiha, Dos pequeños de casualidad no se vieron afectados, estos al momento en que su madre muere, deciden irse de su aldea, y a partir de allí vivirán muchas aventuras. Ya se mal sumary demo, dende la oportunidad si? dejen review y espero que esta versión etto, si les guste n.n - sonrío de forma amable y nerviosa-
1. Muerte del Clan Uchiha y Sobrevivientes

**Nuevo, fanfic, ya se que tengo que actualizar los demás pero no poder evitarlo je je, bien espero y guste y LO MAS IMPORTANTE DEJEN REVIEW! :DD**

 **Advertencias: Es la Historia de unos Occs, que realmente es una repetición de un Fanfic que hice hace bastante pero no salió muy bien u.u , Pero ya le hice las correcciones, y esta mejor organizado… ( Creo…. U.u) espero que sea de su agrado, dejen review… u.n**

 **Otra cosa, la Historia no la hago sola, tiene unas pequeñas partes, que son dichas por unos amigos n.n.**

Era una noche en el barrio Uchiha, específicamente la noche en la que todo el Clan fue exterminado, en una de las casas de dicho lugar se encontraba, una mujer de alta, cabello azulado, piel blanca, y ojos color onix, tenía puesto una camisa larga, y pantalones largos, con un delantal de cuerpo completo blanco, tenía puestos unas sandalias comunes, Mei Uchiha, esta se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de la casa,, durmiendo a un pequeño de solo 5 años al frente de la fija vista de otro hijo más grande de 10 años, que veía a su madre terminar de dormirlo.

\- Porque es tan difícil dormirlo- Dice el pequeño de 10 años de edad, con sus ojos entre cerrados, con unas pequeñas ojeras, sus manos estaban llenas de pintura, sus uñas tenían plastilina, su cara tan bien tenía manchas de pintura, algunas partes de sus brazos tenía marcas de marcador y lapicero, tan bien estaba todo lleno de lodo, y tenía algunos rasguños leves- Estoy Cansado – recostándose en una silla, su cabeza recostada a la parte de atrás de la silla, sus brazos colgando a cada lado de su costado, y sus piernas estiradas.

Jajajajaja, Hijo es solo un pequeño de 5 años, es normal que él sea tan hiperactivo- le sonríe mirando algo divertida a su hijo.

Mamá no es divertido- la mira cansado, o más bien trata de hacerlo, ya que cuando intento levantar la cabeza no pudo hacerlo - ya no tengo ni energías para caminar- apenas logrando decir.

\- sonríe- raro seria que tuvieras todas las energías- su hijo mayor la mira algo molesto, e irritado- míralo... ya no le quedan energías- sonriendo dulcemente, mientras observa a su hijo pequeño.

\- Mira cansado a su hermano- Pero parece que sus energías jamás se acaban- vuelve a recostar su cabeza del espaldar de la silla, sierra sus ojos, pero al instante los abre- ehhh, M-Madre tengo hambre – su estómago gruñe- .

Bien, pero date una ducha jovencito mírate como estas- observando a su hijo.

Está bien… allí voy- entrecierra los ojos, y luego se levanta con flojera de la silla, y se dirige hacia la puerta de esa habitación, la cual abre, y al frete de esta camina unos pasos para llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, abre la puerta, entrando allí y cierra la puerta tras de si, su habitación era algo grande, allí estaba su cama, una mesita de noche al lado, en una de las paredes estaba su armario, y al lado de este un escritorio, el piso era de madera, en otro lado de las paredes estaba un espejo de cuerpo completo, y entra de las paredes estaba otra puerta en donde estaba el baño de ese cuarto, el chico se quitó sus ropas y entro a el cuarto de baño, para luego empezar a ducharse, después de unos minutos, salió ya bañado y con una toalla recorriendo su cintura, busco en su armario una ropas, y se vistió. Al salir de su cuarto, tenía puesto una camisa azul marino, con el símbolo del clan en la espalda, unos pantalones ninja color beige, y las sandalias ninja comunes, se fue a la habitación de su hermano, y allí ve a su madre y se dirige hasta ella.

¿Ya te diste una ducha?- voltea y ve a su hijo mayor, el cual está parado frente a ella, el chico asiente con la cabeza, y ella sonríe- Bien entonces ten para que vayas a comprar algo de comer- sonríe y le muestra una cantidad de dinero-

¿Qué? ¿Porque tengo que ir yo?– mira con pereza y fastidio a su madre la cual sonríe un poco y le dice.

Porque yo lo mando y ya, ahora ten y ve a comprar…- se queda un momento pensando.

Su hijo suspira resignado, tendría que ir a comprar, algo que no le agradaba nada, observa a su madre un momento y luego dice de forma seria, y todavía cansada- Ramen…- ve como su madre voltea en su dirección, y sonríe de forma aprobatoria.

Está bien, ve y compra Ramen, - le entrega el dinero, y le dice algo seria- oye, y no quiero que te metas en problemas ok? Solo vas comprar y vuelves- Dice mientras estira un poco el brazo hasta donde está su hijo, entregándole el dinero.

Si, madre… ya ven- No termina de decir la oración, cuando una pequeña sombra agarra el dinero, y empieza a saltar, mientras que Rtusuke tiene los ojos en blanco, y con la boca algo abierta, le da un tic en el ojo.

¡SIII ! RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN RAMEN!- dice el pequeño de 5 años, mientras sigue saltando- YO QUIERO RAMEN ! - su hermano mayor lo mira con una gotita en la cabeza.

Ohh hijo, ya te despertaste, je je – sonriendo mientras ve que el pequeño sigue saltando con muchas energías.

¿Porque me pasa esto a mí?- mirando a su hermano con los ojos en blanco, y con una gota azul grande, al estilo anime.

Calma pequeño- dice su madre, tratando de calmar a su pequeño hijo, pero al ver que no funciona después de un rato de tratar de calmarlo,- TSUKEE! YA QUEDATE QUIETO!- Gritando, le jala la oreja, y luego lo suelta

WUAHH MAMAAA ESO ME DOLIÓ!- se soba la orejita, le salen lagrimas estilo anime.

Era para que te calmaras- cruzándose de brazos, mientras que cierra sus ojos y mira a un lado inflando los cachetes, y se escucha un leve- Hump!

Pero me dolió!- agita los brazos, mientras hace un puchero.

Raro sería que no te doliera…- dice casi en susurro Rtusuke.

¡Te escuche!- dice el pequeño sacándole la lengua a su hermano meyor

Ya…ya, no peleen- toca la cabeza de sus dos hijos, y les alborota los cabellos.

Ahh, Mamá!- dicen, los dos hermanos al unísono.

¿Qué ocurre? - sonriendo divertida.

¡No hagas eso!- dice Tsuke molesto, agitando los brazos.

¿Hacer que?- haciéndose la desentendida, mientras ladea la cabeza.

¡Eso!- gritando un poco.

¿Eso? ¿Eso de que?- sigue mirándolo mientras ladea la cabeza sin entender.

¡MAMAA! NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO SABE! - gritando un poco agitando sus bracitos.

¡JA JA!- su madre se ríe por la reacción de su hijo menor.

Etto Mamá….- dice el niño mayor, algo bajo sonriendo muy leve, la madre lo mira.

¿Si?- dice ella- volteando a ver a su hijo

Ya iré a comprar el Ramen- voltea a ver su hermano.

SII, RAMEN RAMEN!- dice feliz, olvidando lo de su madre

Tsuke.. dame el dinero- se acerca a su pequeño hermano con intenciones de arrebatarle el dinero de sus manos.

¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No te lo daré! ¡Yo quiero ir contigo!- dice mientras agita los brazos, y le saca la lengua.

No, no irás- dice el mayor serio, y mirando de forma- Y no me vas a convencer de lo contrario.

Se ve a Rtusuke en la puerta, junto con su hermano a punto de salir de la casa.

Como fue que termine dejando que vengas….- Dice, mientras que tiene los ojos entrecerrados, y viendo a su hermano que sonreía triunfante.

Mamá te amenazó con quitarte tu ración de dangos- suelta el pequeño mientras que se despide de su madre, para empezar a caminar algo rápido a la aldea, para poder comprar, el ramen.  
T..Tsuke! esperame!- dice y se despide de su madre, cerrando la puerta de la casa, y corriendo para darle alcance a su hermano, quien estaba algo adelantado. 

Je je esos niños….- sonríe de forma dulce al ver a sus dos hijos irse, después de unos segundos, reacciona, y se poe a ordenar algunas cosas de la casa. 

_**° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ Mientras en otro lugar ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_

Fuera del barrio Uchiha, se encontraban en los arboles dos hombres, uno tenía una máscara naranja, con manchas negras, el cabello era largo y alborotado, ambos esperando el momento preciso, para atacar.

¿Ya es hora?- se escucha la vos grabe del enmascarado.

Si... ya es hora- dice el otro, que se coloca una máscara Ambu, y lo mira con la máscara puesta. 

El hombre, lo mira serio por debajo de la máscara, y desaparece, dando inicio a la masacre, y asesinato de todo el clan Uchiha.

 _ **° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ Mientras tanto ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_

Rtusuke, y Tsuke, ya estaban fuera del barrio Uchiha, ambos pasando por las calles nocturnas de la alea, pasando por varios puestos, que estaban ya cerrados, por casas, y muchos más puestos, y por alguna razón, esa noche las calles de la aldea estaban vacías, muy vacías al perecer de ellos, sin embargo, siguieron caminando sin prestarle mucha atención a eso. Caminaron por un taro más, y llegaron un puesto de ramen, entraron allí.

¿Hola?... - dice el mayor de los hermanos, viendo la barra vacía- ¿Hay alguien?- sigue revisando.

...- El menor, mirando a todos lados

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?- mirando a los pequeños- ¿es muy tarde no lo creen?- sonríe amablemente.

¿Ehhh?- mira al señor de la tienda- ehh queremos pedir Ramen- dice el pequeño, sonriendo.

…- Mira a su pequeño hermano, y luego al señor de la tienda.

-El señor de la tienda les sonríe, - ¿Es para llevar?- les pregunta, todavía con una sonrisa amable.

Sí, es para llevar- dice serio Rtusuke, luego mira a su hermano, algo irritado.

Después de un rato, el señor de allí volvió con el ramen, y se lo entrego- tengan, niños- les entrega una bolsa con varias cajitas de ramen.

¿Cuánto es?- pregunta el mayor de los pequeños.

Son 20¥ - dice el señor, de allí, y Rtusuke le entrega el dinero.

¡Arigato!- dice el pequeño Tsuke sonriendo.

De nada pequeño- dice el señor, y los 2 pequeños salen de allí, yendo a su casa de nuevo, para poder comer

 _ **° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ Mientras en el barrio Uchiha ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_.

Ya la masacre del clan estaba casi completa, solo faltaban dos hogares en todo el clan, de uno se encargaría Itachi, y del otro se iba a encargar, el hombre enmascarado. Itachi empezó a saltar de casa en casa, y se quedó un momento en un poste de luz.

Ya es momento... solo faltan mis padres... esto de verdad duele... pero... todo es por el bien de la aldea... y de... Sasuke...- ve el cielo nocturno, sin estrellas, la luna que brilla algo opacada, y las nubes a lejanía- Ya es hora...- desaparece, y se dirige a su casa, en donde sus padres lo esperan, en donde el los matara.

 _ **° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ Casa de Mei Uchiha ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_

Mientras que Itachi se encargaba de sus padres, Madara iba directo al último hogar que faltaba, saltando desde la casa de al lado, fue directo a la siguiente, en donde Mei Uchiha estaba en la sala, ordenando algunas cosas. Madara entro con sigilo, a la casa, y apareció detrás de Mei, esta sintió un pequeño escalofrío, y justo antes de que Madara la atravesara con la espada, ella uso jutsu de reemplazo, y apareció en otro lado de la sala.

¡¿Qué rayos es lo que te pasa?! Para entrar así en mi casa y tratar de matarme!- Mira con molestia al hombre de la máscara, este sin responderle nada, desaparece de su vista, Mei sin comprender mira a todos lados, quedándose helada al sentir una espada en su estómago, y ver al hombre enmascarado al frente de ella hundiendo esa arma más en ella, y cae al suelo de rodillas al sentir que saca de un solo golpe la espada, y se retira sin decir nada- ¿Porque me haces e-esto?- mira al hombre que se dirige a la puerta.

…- Mira por un momento a la mujer, y luego sale sin responderle nada.

….- Mei comienza a llorar, y se medio levanta y trata de salir, pero lo último que escucha es una explosión, y la casa termina hecha trizas.

 _ **° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ Mientras tanto ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_

Los dos pequeños hermanos Uchihas, estaban de camino con la bolsa de Ramen a su casa, estaban ya en la entrada de clan, al momento en que terminan de entrar, ven muchas armas ninja regadas por allí, ambos hermanos se miraron entre sí.

…Nee-chan….¿ Que paso… aquí…?...- dice el pequeño Tsuke al ver el ambiente, su hermano mayor voltea a verlo, viendo con preocupación a su hermanito.

Al parecer hubo un ataque, y… algo me dice que es mejor que nos retiremos de aquí ya mismo…- Rtsuke toma la mano de su hermano, y empieza a caminar en dirección contraria allí.

Demo… ¡Nee-chan! ¡¿Qué pasará con Okasan?!- El pequeño mira a su hermano con un puchero y algo asustado.

No lo sé…demo.. hay que irnos, estoy seguro que Okasan ya no está con nosotros.. y estoy seguro que ya no hay más nadie del clan… vámonos….- con la mano de su hermano agarrada, iban a dar la vuelta, pero al escuchar lo que dice su hermano se queda observándolo.

¡No quiero dejar a Mamá sola!- Dice el mas paqueño, que al soltarce del agarre de su hermano se retira corriendo en dirección a su casa, en busca de su madre, el pequeño corría, y por cada paso que daba, cada calle que veía, cada casa, cada lugar, corría cada vez más rápido con lágrimas en los ojos, cuando casi llegaba a donde se supone que es su hogar, se lleva la sorpresa de que esta había explotado, el pequeño avanzo temeroso a los escombros de su hogar, y se arrodillo en la entrada, empezando a llorar desconsoladamente, con sus manos cubriendo sus ojos, gritando a su madre, que regrese, a los minutos su hermano llego, viendo la escena, y viendo a su hermano llorar, luego vio de nuevo su hogar, en donde a pesar de estar oscuro reconoció algo entre los escombros, y casi que empezaba a llorar al ver parte del cuerpo de su madre allí enterrado, se agacho junto a su hermano, y lo cargo para empezar a llévaselo de allí, recordando lo que paso unos minutos antes justo en el momento en que su hermano se le fue corriendo. 

___**Flahs Back**_ __

 _En el momento en Tsuke se le solto Rtusuke de la mano, este se iba a poner a seguirlo y sacarlo de allí lo más pronto posible, aunque tan bien considero el hecho de dejarlo a que vea por su cuenta, pero era su hermano, así que se dispuso a correr hacia su casa que es a donde su hermano se dirigía, pero solo estuvo unos segundo corriendo, cuando escucho las voces de dos personas, así que se desvío un momento, y se ocultó detrás de una de las casas, y cuando asomo su cabeza por esa curva, vio a un niño de más o menos unos 8 años, al parecer estaba llorando, y el otro que era mayor lo pudo distinguir, era Itachi Uchiha hijo del líder del clan, por alguna extraña razón no se quiso quedar más tiempo viendo que pasaba, y se dispuso a correr a donde su hermano, seguía corriendo hasta que llega a su casa, y ve a su hermano, va hasta donde el, y lo carga este aun llorando, empieza a retirarce de allí._

 _ **° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸Fin del Flahs Back ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸ ° ¸**_

Después de hacer salido del barrio Uchiha, se empezó a encaminar a las afueras de la aldea, e irse de allí junto con su hermano, llego a la calle que daba con la salida de la aldea, se detuvo un momento, volteando hacia atrás verifico que nadie los siguiera, y se encamino a salir a la aldea, su hermano por su respiración pausada y calmada, se había quedado dormido, era difícil de avanzar con el encima pero no tenía opción, siguió caminando hasta que llego al bosque, caminó por muchas horas, hasta llegar a la aldea oculta en la cascada. Ya era casi de día, se podía ver como el cielo poco a poco se iba aclarando.  
Poco después unos ninjas que regresaban de una misión vieron a los pequeños que caminaban por allí, uno de los adultos se dirigió hasta allá, apareciendo al frente de Rtusuke.

¿Oye niño estás perdido?- dijo un hombre alto de unos 25 años, su piel era morena, sus ojos eran azul claro y su cabello marrón corto, su bandana ninja la tenía en un brazo con el símbolo de una flecha que apunta hacia abajo, tenía puesto un camisón blanco, y debajo de este una camiseta, unos pantaloncillos ninjas azul marino, y las sandalias ninja comunes. El hombre solo observaba al pequeño con preocupación.

Rtusuke vio al hombre que tenía al frente, mirándolo con algo de desconfianza, aferro a su pequeño hermano más hacia sí.-….No, solo escapamos de nuestra aldea…

¿Y porque escaparon?- dice mientras observa más al pequeño en busca de alguna bandana que indique de que aldea es, solo notando en la espalda del más pequeño, el símbolo de él clan Uchiha, sabiendo de inmediato que era de Konoha, el hombre solo miro con duda al pequeño, llegando a pensar de que tal vez solo era una estrategia de esa idea para invadir su aldea.

Cosas que pasaron- el pequeño baja a cabeza, apegando más a su hermano de si, tratando de no llorar.

El hombre siguió observándolo, haciendo que su pensamiento anterior, se fuera tan rápido como llego, el hombre lo miro con amabilidad, y sonrío de la misma forma- Está bien pequeño, s no quieres decirlo ahorita, no lo digas, Por cierto no me eh presentado, Mi Nombre es Mkazani Aoi – hace una leve reverencia- Un Gusto pequeño, - dice sonriendo de forma amable aun.

Está bien- Mirando ya sin tanta desconfianza al Mayor, - Mi Nombre es Rtsuke Uchiha, y Este niño que cargo es mi hermano menor, Tsuke Uchiha. – dice, mientras trata que su hermano se despierte, ya que a mtad de camino se había dormido, y haciendo que sea maá pesado.

Un Gusto- El Mayor se acerca al pequeño- Oe, No es bueno que dos niños estén vagando por el bosque así por así, que te parece si te llevo a la aldea, comes, y si quieres te quedas allí, y terminas tu entrenamiento ninja. – Le ofrece, y el pequeño, lo piensa por uno minutos, y luego mira y sonríe de una forma muy leve.

Está bien, muchas gracias- dice y trata de hacer una reverencia, cosa que se le hace imposible ya que su hermano sigue dormido y encima de él.

¿Te ayudo? Veo que tienes problemas con cargar a tu hermano..

No, estoy bien- trata que su hermano no se le caiga

¿Seguro? -.

Si,- dice algo cortante, mientras que termina de acomodar a su hermano.

Bien, avísame cuando ya no puedas, y yo lo llevo por ti, - dice algo divertido al ver a pequeño luchando por mantener cargado a su hermano, quien estaba totalmente dormido, todavía..

Llegan los compañeros del Mayor, los cuales eran 2, una chica de unos 25 años, y otro de 26 años.

La chica era un poco alta, tenía ojos verdes, cabello rojo, largo hasta más debajo de la cintura, ondulado y Alborotado, y su color de piel era Blanca; Su vestimenta era, una camisa verde azulada que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba del ombligo, Blanco en las Mangas, las cuales eran una corta y otra larga, tenía una falda blanca corta, con un short de tela negro abajo, botas negras y altas, con algo de tacón, tenía su pequeño bolsito de armas amarrado alrededor de la cintura, tenía su bandana ninja en la frente, y su flequillo tapaba un poco de este, tenía en su espalda dos espadas, sus uñas tenían una pintura verde azulada. Por su vestimenta, se podía hacer notar, su cuerpo escultural, caderas y cintura bien delineadas, y bustos muy notorios, su expresión al encontrar a su compañero, se podía ver bien enojada, haciendo que sus ojos verdes se vean afilados, llenos de furia.

¿Que se supone que estás haciendo?- dice la de ojos verdes, señalando de forma amenazante a su compañero.

Je je je Nyli-san no te enojes jejeje – dice nervioso Aoi

¿Cómo quieres que no esté enojada? si de pronto desapareciste sin dar explicación ni nada! – se acerca a él de forma amenazante-

Nayla ¿Podrías ya calmarte?- Dice el otro chico, el cual era alto, con cabello negro corto en punta, sus ojos eran azules, y piel ligeramente bronceada, en sus ojos tenía puestos unos lentes negros, que hacían resaltar sus ojos azules, su vestimenta era un camisón de mangas largas color azul marino, y un pantalón ninja común, del mismo color, tenía sandalias ninja comunes, y en la espalda tenía colgado, un látigo dorado con plateado, su bandana ninja la tenía en la frente. Este estaba cruzado de brazos, mientras miraba serio a la chica, y se cruzaba de brazos.

No te metas! Oregami-kun! – dice cruzándose tan bien de brazos, haciendo resaltar cierta parte de su cuerpo.

Preferiría que me llames por mi nombre- dice mientras que se acomoda los lentes haciendo que los vidrios se vieran blancos, mientras que por esos breves segundos, mira a los bustos de la chica, y luego mira a otro lado de forma muy bien disimulada.

Jajajaja, ya date por vencido Yusei, jamás te llamara por tu nombre- dice divertido Aoi.

-Suspira- Bien, tienes razón, pero a todas estas, ¿Qué es lo que hacías por acá?- dice el pelinegro.

¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Dice Tsuke, quien se había despertado, por tanto ruido, y llamando la atención de todos los demás.

Hasta que te despiertas- Dice Rtusuke- Ahora bajate- lo suelta, y este cae al suelo.

¡Waaaa! ¡Me dolió! – se queja el menor.

Quienes son estos niños?- pregunta la chica, mientras mira fijamente a los pequeños.

Ya bueno lo ciento- dice encogiéndose de hombros, mientras que se estira.

La misma pregunta tengo yo- Dice Yusei.

Buhhhh- Le saca la lengua, y se levanta del suelo, sacudiéndose las ropas

Je je je, estos niños son la razón por la que me desvíe, los sentí a varios Km, y pues quise saber quiénes eran.

Jejeje- rie un poco, mientras que ve a su hermano sacudirse las ropas.

Así que era eso.. – dice Nayla.

Sip.- dice Aoi.

Y ¿Cómo se llaman pequeños?- dice la pelirroja.

¿Uhh?- voltea a ver a la chica- Me llamo Uchiha Rtusuke, - dice y hace una leve reverencia.

¡Y yo me llamo Uchiha Tsuke!- dice saltando, y le sonríe ampliamente a la chica.

¡Ahyy pero que ternuritas!- dice mientras le brillan los ojos, se acerca a los pequeños, y es aprieta un poco a ambos los cachetes, y luego deja de hacerlo y les sonríe.

¿Y cómo se llaman ustedes?-. Dice Tsuke.

* _ **¿Uchihas?***_ Pues mi Nombre es Mekuda Nayla- dice sonriente- Y mi Compañero que tengo aquí al lado- agarra del brazo a Yusei- Él se llama- interrumpida.

Mi Nombre es Oregami Yusei un gusto pequeño- Sonríe un poco.

Y él, es- Interrumpida de nuevo.

Él es, Mkazani Aoi- Dice Rtusuke.

¿Hermano ya lo conocías?- dice el pequeño Uchiha.

Pues, él se me acaba de precentar, justo antes de que ellos llegaran.- Dice el Uchiha mayor.

Y tan bien le ofrecía a tu hermano, que vinieran a nuestra aldea, y se quedaran,- dice amablemente Aoi.

¿De verdad?- dice Tsuke.

Pero ¿En donde, y con quien se quedaran?- dice la chica.

Ummmmm- piensa un rato- Ohh ¡ya se!- mira a los pequeños- ¿Porque no se quedan conmigo? Claro si gustan, después si quieren les busco un lugar solo para ustedes, pero mientras tanto ¿Porque no se quedan conmigo?.

SIIII!- dice Tsuke.

Umm, bueno está bien supongo- dice Rtusuke.

Bien, entonces ya que está decidido, vamos, la entrada de la aldea no está muy lejos, así qie vamos para allá- dice y comienza a avanzar, siendo seguidos por los pequeños, pasaron unas horas más, y llegaron a la entrada de la aldea, y al llegar, se fueron a un lugar, en donde dieron el informe de su misión, luego de eso, les dieron días libre, y claro tan bien ellos informaron sobre los pequeños, el Líder de la aldea dejo que los pequeños se quedaran y hospedaran allí. Los pequeños se habían quedado en Aoi unos días, y luego les dieron un hogar para los dos pequeños, Aoi y sus compañeros visitaban cada vez que podían a los dos pequeños, para llevarles comida, etc. Los pequeños al pasar el tiempo empezaron con el entrenamiento ninja, y cada vez mejoraban más dejando ver un buen desempeño, ambos hermanos eran muy buenos, y ellos con su rutina, el tiempo fue pasando.

 _ **...5 Años después...**_

 **Hola, a todos, los lectores, bueno, este como verán es una historia, sobre Occs, espero y les guste, mucho, dejen sus opiniones, en la casilla de review, y que tengan un lindo Día, tarde Noche... mmm depende xD, por cierto, esta historia no la hago sola, algunos detalles, o ideas cortar las ponen unos amigos, je je, bueno DEJEN REVIEW QUE ESO NOS HACE FELICES, nwn/**


	2. AVISO

AVISO

Primero que nada anunciare que este Fic será totalmente descontinuado, la razón? es porque en la primera versión que escribí no recibí buenas criticas, y eso me desanimo mucho, y ahora en esta segunda versión, son constructivas, pero de igual modo ya no tengo la misma inspiración por la que empecé a escribir este fic, así que ps ya no seguiré este Fic, y dentro de unos días será completamente eliminado de la red y de fanfiction.. bueno hasta...luego


End file.
